Nya?
by Ghostofthepast03
Summary: Ai always like to mess with Yusaku. Well this time, it's time he strike back!


It was one of those nights when Ai begged to sleep in the same bed with Yusaku. He didn't mind sleeping in the duel disk in his Ignis form like usual but it's lonely there. Or so he said.

As someone who was used to his partner's strange requests, the teen just let him do what he wanted. However, there was a condition he forced Ai to follow when sleeping with him. If the Ignis was so much as made a noise, he would be kicked out of the bedroom immediately.

Ever since they started sleeping together, Ai never violated it untill tonight. But what he did was more than just causing noises. It got to the point that after kicking him out and locking the door, Yusaku grabbed the pillow along with the blanket and headed inside the secret Vrains room. It was surprisingly soundproof, so he didn't hear a single word Ai was yelling out as well as the continuous banging on the door. However, before he could go back to sleep, he had to undo "the horrible damage" Ai caused to his body.

It took a while but everything was back to normal. Pulling the blanket over his head, he slowly stepped into dreamland.

...

As the sun started to rise, Yusaku was forced to wake up again. Something heavy was on top of him, so it was super hard for him to breath. When he saw it was Ai, he raised his hand up, about to give the Ignis a big slap to get him off. But then, he noticed something like cat ears sticking out from the teen's head.

Curious, he grabbed one of them and gave it a rub. It was soft to the touch. The next moment, Ai was purring just like a cat would do.

After three seconds of frozen in place, Yusaku gripped and pulled his cheeks all the way.

"Ai, wake up!"

Slowly, he opened his mouth and said something which the teen could only presume as good morning.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a supreme intelligent being, Yusaku. Do you really think a locked door gonna stop me?"

"You broke the window to get in, didn't you?"

"Of couse not! I made a hole in the celling."

And Yusaku gave him a hard smack on the head.

"You didn't need to be that rough!" Ai looked at him with teary eyes while his cat ears folded down.

"Shut up! Also, take off those stupid ears!"

"Ears? You mean these?" He pointed at his human ears

"Of couse...not! I'm taking about the ones on your head."

"What are you saying? There is no--" He said while reaching up to his head. After that, it was a long silence.

"Ai?"

What...the hell is going on?!" He shouted out while trying to pull them off. Meanwhile, Yusaku noticed something else as the teen turned his back against him.

"You have a tail too?" As Yusaku reached his hand out, grabbing it, Ai startled. He then quickly turned around, pulling it out of the teen's hand with his face slightly red.

"D-don't do that!"

"Could it be that you--"

"Ah, I know! There must be something wrong with the Soltist! I'll just return to my Ignis form. Be right back!"

The next moment, he heard Ai's voice coming from the bedroom. Pushing himself up, he carefully dodged the android and went out. Then, his eyes fell on his duel disk on the bedside table. Ai was confident the problem was fixed. However, Yusaku had bad news for him.

"They are still there."

"What!? This can't be happening!

"Did you eat anything weird while I was gone?"

"Yusaku."

"Hm?"

"You're making it sounds like I browse the net all days and eat every single data I see."

"Well, don't you?"

"I'm hurt! I'm not that stupid!"

Yusaku didn't say anything back. Instead, he gave Ai the are-you-sure look.

"You know what, I'm going in Vrains. Maybe these will disappear if I do."

With that said, he returned inside the duel disk. As for his partner, he put it on and headed back inside the Vrains room.

"Into the Vrains!"

_On top of a building..._

"Ai!"

"I didn't think you would tag along, Playmaker." Ai turned back, gazing at him. "So, do you see anything different?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Your tail got more fluffy."

"..." At that point, he fell to his knees, hands on the ground.

"Ai?"

"I give up. Nothing I do seem to work."

"We could always try my way."

"Which is?"

"Cutting them off." He said while pulled out a pair of giant scissor.

When he saw that, Ai tried to make a run for it but Playmaker stepped on his tail, forcing him on the ground.

"Just hold still. Everything will be over quick."

"Nyyyyyuuuuuu!"

_A few moments later..._

"All done. See? That wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one in pain!" It hurt so bad that Ai started crying.

Then it went away as a new pair of cat ears and tail appeared. Only this time, his tail got a new accessory which was a nice pink bow with a bell in the middle.

And if that wasn't bad enough, everything came out of the Ignis's mouth was Nya. When his partner told him he might be turning into a cat, Ai hugged him and cried even louder than he was already did. To make him stop, Playmaker grabbed his tail.

It worked but he got upset. He warned the teen about touching his tail. Opening his mouth wide, he bit hard on his shoulder. It hurt like hell. If they were in the real life, Playmaker was sure he would be bleeding. Even so, he got his own way to taming this kitty.

_Many, many hours later..._

"Yusaku, you idiot! I hate you!"

"Then lay a bit further from me." They right now were completely naked with only Ai's cap covering their bodies and keeping them warm from the breeze.

"No way! It's cold!" He pouted while his tail wrapped around the teen's wrist. "You're so mean. All I did was give you a small bite and you--"

"Hm?"

"F-forget it." He buried his dark pink face inside the teen's chest.

"Perhaps I should do it everyday. It seems to do the trick in making you behave.

"Oi, I admit I was trying to seduce you into doing this. But if you think I'm going to put up with the same thing again, you--"

"I'll buy you a xbox 4."

"It...isn't going to work. You can't change my mind. Right now, for me, nothing is more important than getting rid of--"

"...I'll get you that expensive game you wanted, if you dress up as a maid and let me do it tomorrow."

"Deal!"


End file.
